<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sailboat by Gertika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902371">sailboat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika'>Gertika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Sailing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Magnussen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sailboat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kevin has no clue why he even brought it up but when Sebastian’s eyes lit up he couldn’t back it up anymore. A few weeks later he was preparing his boat for two weeks on the open sea when Sebastian walked up to the vessel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can still leave”, he said with a timidness Kevin had never witnessed from Sebastian before. He had come all the way to Denmark for this and Kevin had made sure to get extra food, even things he didn’t like because he’d seen Sebastian eat them before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get on the boat”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>